


Gently

by Center_of_the_Galaxy



Category: Code:Realize ～創世の姫君～ | Code: Realize - Guardian of Rebirth (Visual Novel), Code:Realize～創世の姫君～ | Code:Realize ~Sousei no Himegimi~ | Code:Realize ~Guardian of Rebirth~ (Anime)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Cardia is injured, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Lupin is worried, Spoilers for Lupin's route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:39:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25797538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Center_of_the_Galaxy/pseuds/Center_of_the_Galaxy
Summary: Blood marred her perfect skin and Lupin felt like he was going to be sick.
Relationships: Cardia Beckford/Arsène Lupin
Kudos: 22





	Gently

Lupin’s first instinct once they were safely away from those heathens that had tried to cruelly take her away from him was to touch her head, to examine the steady stream of blood that was trickling down, coloring her flawless skin crimson. 

“Don’t touch,” Cardia advised softly, “The poison …” Her voice trailed off and there was that sadness again that seemed to linger in her eyes more and more. 

He grimaced, reluctantly letting his hand fall back to his side, “Are you well?” 

She smiled, tight and forced, “Yes. Thank you for saving me, Lupin.” 

A million thoughts ran through his head. He wanted to hold her, to swear to her that he would never let any harm come to her again. He wanted to beg her never to disappear like that again because when he woke up and found her gone, he was sure that his heart had stopped. 

A realization dawned on him then, but he knew it had long been in his heart.

The great and dashing thief, Arsène Lupin, loved the daughter of his sworn enemy. He loved her so fiercely that every second with her missing felt like death a thousand times over. Seeing her hurt like this … it made him want to go back to the village and beat them senseless. 

“Lupin?” Her pupils were wide and unfocused, a clear sign of head trauma. 

He needed to remain calm. She needed him to be in control here. She needed Fran’s medical attention. 

“You should rest,” He says softly, “The others will be here soon.” 

He couldn’t risk moving her, not without knowing how badly she was hurt. Thank God for Impey and his machines. As soon as Lupin found her, he’d been able to signal his location using the device. Hopefully, the group was already on their way here and would arrive before morning dawned. 

He pulled her gently towards him, letting her rest her uninjured side on his shoulder. She dozed off quickly and Lupin gripped her tightly. 

He would never allow this to happen again. 

Never.

* * *

The others arrived a few hours before dawn and with Van’s help, they were able to relocate to an abandoned cottage nearby. With Cardia asleep on the bare bed, Lupin carefully recounted the previous night’s events. 

Impey glowered. Fran frowned. Van glared and even Saint Germain, who rarely let things faze him, grimaced. 

“I had heard this story,” The Count mumbled, “Before she left, Miss Cardia informed me of her ties here. But, I never thought that this village would still blame her, even a few years later.” 

“I’ll need to wake her up to examine her,” Fran whispered, eyes downcast, “Though, if she needs stitches, I’m unsure how we’ll deal with it.” 

“We’ll make it work,” Van vowed darkly, before letting his eyes drift to Lupin, “Are we far away enough from those bastards?”   
  
Lupin nodded, “Yes. I’m certain we’re safe.” 

Cardia stirred, whimpering and the room fell silent, five pairs of eyes coming to rest on her still form. Her cerulean eyes opened, clouded by pain and she blinked a few times before she saw the others, “Everyone?” 

Fran acted first, a warm smile on his lips, “Hi, Cardia. You gave us quite a scare. Can you sit up? I want to look at your cut.” The kind doctor helped her sit up and very carefully lifted up her hair to take a look at the broken skin. Blood still oozed out of the wound, though much slower than before. 

“Fran?” Lupin kept his tone deliberately light, trying not to alarm her. 

“Looks like a nasty cut.” 

“I’m fine,” Cardia replied, a serene grin on her lips, “Please don’t worry.” 

Fran opened up the pocket of his bag and pulled out a cloth. He gently held it to Cardia’s cut, applying pressure. She winced and he muttered an apology. The fabric must be poison-proof for it didn’t burn or hiss. 

“My princess,” Impey whimpered, “Does it hurt?” 

“Please don’t worry,” Cardia insisted, “I’m okay.” 

Lupin abruptly walked outside. The cool morning air hit him and he tried to control the rage that threatened to bubble up and consume him. 

“Breathe,” Van’s voice echoed as the human weapon stepped outside, letting the door close behind him, “She will be fine.” 

“Those bastards tried to kill her!” 

“I know,” Van’s face darkened, “But she’s alive. Fran said she’ll be okay after some rest.”

“She thinks she’s a monster.” 

“We know better.” 

Lupin chuckled darkly, “How can you be so calm?” 

“Killing those villagers won’t change anything. It won’t make her pain go away.” 

Lupin sank to his knees, “I know,” He sighed raggedly, “But, even so–”

“You want to get revenge,” Van concluded, “Revenge is overrated.” 

“You’re one to talk.” 

A rare smirk lit up Van’s face as he helped pull Lupin up, “She’ll be fine.” 

Lupin knew that. She wasn’t going to die. Maybe have a horrible headache. 

It was just a close call. Much too close for Lupin’s comfort. 

The door opened and Impey stood in the doorway, “She’s asking for you, Lupin.” 

Lupin nodded, letting the last of his anger go. 

Cardia needed him. 

And he would do anything to make her smile and keep her safe. 

Anything at all. 


End file.
